EP-A-071 490 discloses continuous extrusion apparatus having a rotatable wheel formed with a circumferential groove, a shoe including arcuate tooling bounding a radially outer portion of the groove provided with an exit aperture in a die body and an abutment displaced in the direction of rotation from the exit aperture.